


A o północy wszystkiego najlepszego

by Natiushq



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, I Tried, Lame attempt at writing smut, M/M, Moja demiseksualna leniwa dupa nie potrafi opisywać aktów, Smut, Smut z przesadną miłością, Viktor pisany przez "k", Za moich czasów pisało się 'lemony', nie umiem w ogar, nie umiem w tagi na tej stronie, nie umiem w tytuły, wstawia 'there was an attempt' star
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 05:36:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9164425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natiushq/pseuds/Natiushq
Summary: Wrócili późno - totalnie przemarznięci, zmęczeni, ale szczęśliwi. Viktor wyglądał na zadowolonego z tego jak spędzili dzień i Yuuri wmówił sobie, że mu to starczało, choć nie do końca była to prawda. Postawił na prostotę, ale pragnął zrobić coś jeszcze; coś ponad to, coś wyłącznie, stricte dla Viktora.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Czyli Yuuri Katsuki, który jest beznadziejny w dawaniu prezentów. Żartuję, miałam na myśli najlepszy. Viktor definitywnie się cieszy. 
> 
> Nat, 24-ego grudnia w okolicach 23:30: Napisałabym coś na urodziny Viktora, tak, powinnam zdążyć naskrobać coś krótkiego przed północą.  
> Nat, 25-ego grudnia o godzinie 1:12: Nigdy w życiu nie byłam w większym błędzie. 
> 
> Wiem, że od urodzin Viktora minął tydzień i ten motyw jest dość irrelewantny w tej chwili. Zasadniczo ten tekst miał nigdy nie opuścić bezpiecznego azylu mojego folderu z opowiadaniami, potrzebuję jednak terapii by przywrócić swoją miłość do pisania, przez co zdecydowałam się na publikację. 
> 
> Wmówiłam sobie, że po Grand Prix w Barcelonie kochaństwa wróciły do Hasetsu na święta, najprawdopodobniej naginając tym linię czasoprzestrzenną anime na rzecz tej jednopartówki, ale co tam. Enjoy!

Kiedy północ zaczęła zbliżać się niepowstrzymanymi krokami, zaczął się nieco denerwować. 

Viktor kilkakrotnie wspominał mu, że nie muszą świętować jego urodzin w jakikolwiek sposób i choć cieszył się z kupionych przez Yuuriego pierścionków niemiłosiernie, od tamtego dnia w Barcelonie zdążył powtórzyć mu jeszcze parę razy aby nic dla niego nie robił. 

Dla Viktora liczyła się bliskość Yuuriego i nic więcej nie było mu do szczęścia potrzebne - na tym zwykle kończyli rozmowy.

Yuuri Katsuki był jakkolwiek naprawdę upartą osobą i nie mógł sobie pozwolić na pozostawienie sprawy urodzin Viktora bez porządnej konkluzji. Nie chciał jednak wmuszać w Viktora imprezy urodzinowej, dlatego postawił na prostotę i coś lekko ponad to. 

Generalnie mieli spędzić ten dzień na spokojnie. Boże Narodzenie jest w Japonii bardziej dniem przekazywania radości i uczuć niż świętem religijnym i Yuuri postanowił skupić się właśnie na tym. Może i Viktor nie chciał świętować własnych urodzin i nie obchodził Bożego Narodzenia, ale z pewnością nie mógł odmówić okazji na dobrą zabawę. 

Hasetsu, choć niewielkie, oferowało w czasie świąt naprawdę dużo atrakcji już w przeddzień Bożego Narodzenia. Głośne, pełne kolorów stragany z uroczymi prezentami i ciągnące za nos zapachy ulicznych słodkości oraz muzyka dochodząca z każdego kąta to tylko niektóre rzeczy, które zdawały się zauroczyć Viktora podczas ich spaceru po mieście. Kiedy przechadzali się uliczkami wśród morza podekscytowanych dzieci i zakochanych par, Viktor wyglądał jak najjaśniejsza gwiazda na niebie, która swoim blaskiem zawstydziłaby nawet Gwiazdę Polarną czy też słońce. Yuuri nie mógł nawet poczuć zażenowania tą myślą, bo nie potrafił opisać tego w inny sposób. Wyolbrzymienia wydawały się jedyną opcją w przypadku Viktora, gdyż Viktor dosłownie _promieniał_. Jego oczy błyszczały niewyobrażalnie z drżącymi źrenicami, a uśmiech bezwiednie się rozszerzał, gdy tylko dostrzegał on coś, co mu się wyjątkowo podobało i Yuuri nie sądził by kiedykolwiek w życiu był świadkiem czegoś równie pięknego. Włosy Viktora lśniły w świetle różnokolorowych lampek, a jego śmiech zlewał się ze świąteczną muzyką, tworząc tym wszystkim całość tak zniewalającą, że Yuuri musiał uszczypnąć sam siebie by uwierzyć w świadomość, że ten widok należał tylko i wyłącznie do _niego_. 

Ponieważ ludzie nie znali prawdziwego Viktora. Ba, nim żywa legenda Viktor Nikiforov pojawił się w jego życiu - drastycznie wywracając je do góry nogami - Yuuri sam nie miał pojęcia jakim rodzajem osoby tak naprawdę jest jego długoletni idol. Yuuri stawiał go na naprawdę wysokim piedestale i doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie był jedyną osobą, która tak robiła. Być może mógłby nawet policzyć na palcach jednej ręki ile osób tak naprawdę zna Viktora. Może Christophe wiedział nieco więcej przez wzgląd na ich bliższe relacje i może Yakov i cała reszta ze Sportowego Klubu Czempionów z Sankt Petersburga rozgryzła jego osobę przez to, że byli Viktorowi tak naprawdę jedyną rodziną. Jednak zasadniczo to było na tyle. Viktor utrzymywał swój enigmatyczny wizerunek i dbał o swoje łyżwiarskie ja bardzo dokładnie, dlatego Yuuri zezwolił sobie na absurdalną dumę przez fakt, iż to właśnie _on_ poznał prawdziwego Viktora.

Viktora, który jest nieco zbyt wylewny i nie potrafi się powstrzymać przed przesadnym dotykaniem. Viktora, który potrafi zapaść w drzemkę w każdym dostępnym miejscu i nie ma oporów przed spędzeniem całego dnia w łóżku. Viktora, który jest zakochany w japońskich programach rozrywkowych, który płacze ze śmiechu na tych najbardziej absurdalnych, który kilkakrotnie zakrztusił się ryżem podczas powtórek i musiał być praktycznie ratowany przed uduszeniem. Viktora, który ma kompleksy na punkcie swoich przerzedzających się włosów, który ma tendencje do przyspieszenia kroku, gdy jest zirytowany oraz ukrywania smutku za fasadą sztucznego uśmiechu. Viktora który płacze najpiękniej na świecie i jak już kocha to całym swoim istnieniem.

Yuuri Katsuki doświadczył każdej z tych rzeczy i jeszcze, jeszcze więcej ponad to i był z tego powodu najzwyczajniej w świecie dumny, jakkolwiek absurdalnie by to nie brzmiało. Jego miłość do Viktora objawiała się na różne sposoby i pielęgnował on każdy z nich z najprawdziwszą czułością i całkiem świeżo nabytą śmiałością, chcąc wkraczać na nieznane ścieżki i próbować nowych rzeczy, gdyż z Viktorem wszystko wydawało mu się możliwe. _Dla Viktora_ wszystko wydawało mu się możliwe.

Wrócili późno - totalnie przemarznięci, zmęczeni, ale szczęśliwi. Viktor wyglądał na zadowolonego z tego jak spędzili dzień i Yuuri wmówił sobie, że mu to starczało, choć nie do końca była to prawda. Postawił na prostotę, ale pragnął zrobić coś jeszcze; coś ponad to, coś wyłącznie, stricte dla Viktora. 

Po szybkim, gorącym prysznicu Viktor rzucił się na łóżko z zamiarem przejrzenia zdjęć, które dzisiaj zrobił i Yuuri zawahał się. Zbliżała się północ i choć był zdeterminowany w swoich intencjach, mimowolny stres powoli podgryzał jego pewność siebie. Nie zauważył od razu, że kilka dobrych chwil stał przed łóżkiem i wpatrywał się w Viktora, jednak bez większej świadomości, całkiem oderwany od rzeczywistości. 

\- Yuuri, coś się stało? - Viktor był szybki w reakcji na dziwny stan Yuuriego. Zawsze był. Yuuri powinien już dawno się do tego przyzwyczaić, lecz za każdym razem nie potrafił ukryć zaskoczenia, kiedy ten cudowny mężczyzna wiedział dokładnie jak odnieść się do jego osoby w obliczu problemu.  
\- Zaraz północ - stwierdził krótko, a na widok skonsternowanego spojrzenia skierowanego w swoją stronę dodał szybko: - Zaraz 25 grudnia.  
\- Och, rzeczywiście - głos Viktora był ciepły, zbyt ciepły, choć to jego spojrzenie sprawiło, że Yuuri zadrżał - Yuuri, jesteś naprawdę uparty. Zamierzasz mi coś dać, prawda?

Yuuri przełknął ślinę. Wiedział, że jakkolwiek by się nie skompromitował - Viktor i tak odnajdzie w tym coś dobrego. Wiedział, że Viktor przyjmie go z otwartymi ramionami, zaakceptuje wszystko, co Yuri zamierza mu ofiarować i zrobi to z miłością niewymuszoną i prawdziwą. Nie mógł jednak powstrzymać zdenerwowania. Yuuri chciał tego bardzo. Była to myśl, która pojawiła się w jego głowie nagle i wsiąknęła bez powrotu; intencja, która podekscytowała go nie do poznania; plan, który mu się naprawdę podobał. 

Yuuri nie był niewinny. Był świadomy swoich pragnień i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że mógł najzwyczajniej poprosić o ich spełnienie, ponieważ pokrywały się one z pragnieniami Viktora. Ale z osobowością Yuuriego zwykle łatwiej było powiedzieć niż zrobić i fakt, że Viktor zsunął się z łóżka by stanąć przed nim i złapać go za jedną z dłoni nie pomagał, dlatego Yuuri kiwnął jedynie głową, przeklinając się tym samym głośno w myślach.  
\- I co to będzie? - Viktor uśmiechnął się podczas swojego pytania. Był to jeden z tych uśmiechów, który mówił _Spokojnie Yuuri. Zrozumiem cię. Rozumiem przez większość czasu i możesz mi zaufać w pełni, bo moje uczucia do ciebie są bezwarunkowe._ To był uspokajający uśmiech; ten, który łagodził wszelką niepewność i wątpliwość, którą Japończyk trzymał w sobie momentami zbyt usilnie i Yuuri pozwolił sobie na głośne odetchnięcie.  
\- J-ja. To będę ja. 

Yuuri przyciągnął Viktora do siebie, korzystając z tego, że mężczyzna i tak trzymał jego dłoń w uścisku i objął go mocno, przylegając swoim ciałem do jego nagiego torsu. Wolną dłonią przejechał po jego plecach i westchnął z ulgą kiedy poczuł dreszcz przechodzący przez ciało Viktora.  
\- Yuuri?  
\- Mam nadzieję, że mnie przyjmiesz. Chc-chcę być dzisiaj twoim prezentem - Yuuri wymamrotał w skórę Viktora, całkowicie ignorując gorącą falę, która go zalała.  
\- Och, Yuuri. Przecież wiesz, że zawsze cię przyjmę - palce Viktora ujęły podbródek Yuuriego, unosząc jego twarz tak, by móc na niego spojrzeć, jednak to nie było tak proste - Yuuri, otwórz oczy. Proszę.  
\- Nie mogę, jestem zbyt zażenowany.  
\- Kiedy nie ma powodu. Zawsze będę chciał tylko ciebie.  
Viktor przesunął dłoń na jego kark, nachylił się lekko i ich wargi się zetknęły. Och, jak Yuuri kochał ten moment. Kiedy ich usta się stykały to jak gdyby przechodził go prąd, wprawiający jego ciało w wibracje na najwyższych obrotach. Jeden dotyk warg na wargach i Yuuri był całkowicie rozgrzany, nie mogąc pohamować podekscytowania i pragnienia. Był pewien, że z każdym pocałunkiem, dostawał on zastrzyk adrenaliny oraz serotoniny, które stopniowo go od siebie uzależniały. Chciał więcej.

Usta Yuuriego rozchyliły się lekko. Tak ciepłe, wilgotne i chętne. Viktor nie zmarnował tej okazji i posunął się dalej. Ich zęby i języki zderzyły się i rozpoczęły mozolny taniec miłości - początkowo przypominając sobie kroki i poznając się nawzajem na nowo, z czasem jednak mierząc się ze sobą i walcząc o swego rodzaju dominację. Obaj parli naprzód, desperacko lgnąc do siebie, tak bardzo chcąc praktycznie wchłonąć tego drugiego.

Yuuri popchnął Viktora z powrotem na łóżko, a Viktor przyciągnął go do siebie, nie pozwalając by jakakolwiek przestrzeń znalazła się między ich ciałami. Ich ramiona i biodra stykały się niemal boleśnie, a jednak wciąż za słabo, niewystarczająco blisko. Viktor jęknął i jeszcze bardziej rozwarł usta, upajając się przyjemnym wrażeniem miękkości warg Yuuriego pod swymi zębami, chłonąc każdy odgłos rozkoszy wyrywający się z jego gardła. Zacisnął ręce na materiale koszulki Japończyka i uśmiechnął się w jego usta.  
\- Yuuri, zdejmij ubrania. 

Yuuri uwielbiał sposób w jaki Viktor wypowiadał jego imię. Nie powiedział nigdy tego głośno, nie potrafił tego przyznać przed kimkolwiek, ledwo samym sobą, ale była to niezaprzeczalna prawda. Było w tym coś melodyjnego, wręcz śpiewnego i Yuuri pragnął tego więcej; chciał by Viktor nosił jego imię na swoich ustach znacznie częściej, jeśli tylko się tak dało i wiedział, że musi na to zapracować. 

Kiedy zaczął bujać się pod znany tylko sobie rytm i ocierać się o krocze Viktora, _ich_ pokój otoczony został głośnymi jękami i przerywanymi sapnięciami. Rozgrzane ciała oblane potem uderzały o siebie rytmicznie i bez pośpiechu, sprawiając, że cała demonstracja powoli stawała się dla obojga przytłaczająca. Jeden, dwa, trzy - Yuuri stracił rachubę w liczeniu palców Viktora kiedy ekstaza przyćmiewała mu logiczne myślenie swoją zniewalającą siłą. Liczyło się to, że byli jednym i odnajdywali się w połowie. Viktor rozpychał go od środka i wypełniał jego gorąco całym sobą i Yuuri pozwolił pojedynczym łzom opuścić oczy, kiedy ich pulsy zsynchronizowały się w jednym, odurzającym momencie. Viktor wydawał z siebie niekoherentne dźwięki kiedy Yuuri osuwał się na nim bez zawahania i z szaleńczą determinacją, a jego palce zaciskały się mocno na jego udach, nie chcąc stracić ukochanego ani na chwilę spod swojego dotyku. 

Yuuri nie zatrzymał się. Chciał poczuć go mocniej i pragnął by Viktor poczuł jego. 

I może Yuuri nie był najlepszą osobą w słowach i Viktor także. Bywały chwile, kiedy nie potrafili zrozumieć się poprzez rozmowę, lecz nadrabiali to gestami i aktami wobec siebie, nadrabiali to swoją nieopisaną i wzajemną miłością i mimo problemów po drodze, zawsze odnajdywali się w połowie. 

Może Yuuri bał się wymawiać pewne rzeczy na głos. Viktor rozbudził w nim potrzebę nazywania swoich potrzeb, jednak to nie tak, że Yuuri potrafił przestawić swoje myślenie od już, zaraz. To był proces i choć od pojawienia się Viktora w jego życiu zmieniło się tak wiele, jeszcze mnóstwo rzeczy potrzebowało czasu na poprawę. I Viktor ofiarował mu ten czas. W zamian Yuuri chciał przekazać jak bardzo mu na nim zależy. 

I może Yuuri bał się powiedzieć na głos _Należę do ciebie, a ty należysz do mnie_ , nawet jeśli Viktor dobrze o tym wiedział. Może Yuuri nie potrafił zawsze wyrazić się w słowach, dlatego próbował nadrobić to czynami. Dlatego napierał teraz całym sobą na Viktora, pozwalając mu na doprowadzanie samego siebie do szaleństwa. W tej chwili byli jednością, złączeni ze sobą w jednym z najlepszch z możliwych sposobów. Ich ciała obijały się o siebie, nierówne oddechy zalewały pokój, a nierozłączne usta szeptały co rusz wyznania miłości. Błogie szlochanie i przeciągłe jęki zalały ich oboje przy osiągnięciu orgazmu, kiedy Viktor wszedł w Yuuriego ostatnim wolnym, acz mocnym pchnięciem. Czuł bicie serca Yuuriego i był przekonany, że Yuuri czuł jego. Gwałtowne i rozszalałe bicie. 

Yuuri przeżywał wszystko naraz – długo hodowana frustracja wypływała z niego, po to by zostać zastąpioną najzwyczajniejszym pragnieniem i odurzającą radością oraz satysfakcją. Yuuri zsunął się z Viktora i opadł na łóżko obok niego, przylegając do jego boku i próbując wyrównać swój oddech. Viktor dyszał ciężko; jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się szybko i nierównomiernie, a ciało drżało od osiągniętej chwilę temu ekstazy. Podniósł głowę i spojrzał na Yuuriego leniwym spojrzeniem, po czym otoczył jego talię rękoma i wtulił się w niego, przyciskając głowę do jego klatki piersiowej.  
\- Jesteś najwspanialszą rzeczą, jaka mi się w życiu przytrafiła. Chcę byś to wiedział Yuuri - wyszeptał w jego skórę, ustami muskając ją delikatnie. Yuuri zagryzł wargę od zalewających go emocji. Czy ten mężczyzna zawsze musiał mówić rzeczy, które doprowadzają go do płaczu?  
\- Viktor, ja...Dziękuję.  
\- To ja dziękuję Yuuri.  
\- Wszystkiego najlepszego.


End file.
